glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Degrees of Separation
Six Degrees of Separation by The Script is sung by Vincent, Rachel, Finley, Jamie, Gabriella and Matthew in the ninth episode, Relationship Troubles. Lyrics Vincent: You've read the books, You've watched the shows, What's the best way no one knows, yeah, Meditate, get hypnotized. Anything to take from your mind. But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh You're doing all these things out of desperation, Ohhh ohhh, You're going through six degrees of separation. Rachel: You hit the drink, you take a toke Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that, You're better now than ever, and your life's okay When it's not. No. Finley: You're doing all these things out of desperation, Finley and Jamie: Ohhh ohhh, Jamie: You're going through six degrees of separation. Vincent: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Rachel: What's gonna kill you is the second part Finley: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Jamie: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Gabriella: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Matthew: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little Finley and Jamie: Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself Gabriella and Matthew: You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too, Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah Tarot cards Gems and stones, Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul. Well it's not, no, wohhhh Vincent: You're only doing things out of desperation, Vincent and Rachel: Ohhh no, Rachel: You're goin' through six degrees of separation. Vincent: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Rachel: What's gonna kill you is the second part Finley: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Jamie: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Gabriella: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Matthew: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little Vincent, Matthew and Finley: No there's no starting over, Without finding closure, you'd take them back, No hesitation, That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation Rachel, Gabriella and Jamie: Oh, no there's no starting over, Without finding closure, you'd take them back, No hesitation, That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation Vincent: First, you think the worst is a broken heart Rachel: What's gonna kill you is the second part Finley: And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle Jamie: And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself Gabriella: Fifth, you see them out with someone else Matthew: And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little Vincent and Rachel: No, no, there ain't no help It's every man for himself Gabriella and Matthew: You're goin' through six degrees of separation Finley and Jamie: No, no, there ain't no help It's every man for himself Gabriella and Matthew: You're goin' through six degrees of separation Vincent: No, no, there ain't no help It's every man for himself Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Brooks Category:Songs sung by Matthew Pyke Category:Songs sung by Finley Lyons Category:Songs sung by Jamie Ashley